


Too High A Price

by aeon_of_ice



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Food, M/M, Size Kink, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_of_ice/pseuds/aeon_of_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor refuses to eat at dinner due to jealous emotions; he winds up having to do far too much to keep from starving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too High A Price

**Author's Note:**

> This was a joke prompt by someone, but I tried to be as legit with it as possible. I can't believe this is my AO3 inaugural piece lol. Hope you enjoy!

The tent was alive with noise and lights. A pungent smell of fresh food and death permeated through the air. Despite the destruction outside, it was a lively celebration. The battle was done for the day, and the victors were enjoying a feast. That is, all except Thor. He pushed his food around on his plate, barely sipping at his wine, and refusing all offers of more food. The events of the day still plagued his mind, and with it his appetite was lost. The leader of the tribe they had attacked was to be his kill. It would have been an honor he could have carried for a millenia. However, in the fit of battle, it was his own friend Fandral whose sword wound but buried deep in the leader's chest. And while everyone around the table congratulated him and toasted to him; Thor felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. He should have been proud for his friend and toasted to him as well. It wasn't often that one of the other warriors were able to take the 'big kill' from him. Yet, his loss of appetite, and impending headache, carried the weight of his bitter jealousy.

He left the tent, not having more than a couple bites of food, in search of his own. When he reached the site he groaned in frustration. From up behind him be could feel the huge form of Volstagg towering over him. "Perhaps you should not have yelled 'Keep them away from my tent!'," he said with a deep chuckle. "Burning it down was the _first_ thing they did." His hand came down over the smaller man's shoulder, patting it in an effort to comfort him. "Come, you can share my tent tonight."

"You certain there will even be room for me?" Thor joked back, elbowing Volstagg in his bulbous gut. The two shared a laugh, though Thor's was more forced than his friend's, and went back to Volstagg's tent. Once inside, he was pleasantly surprised by the amount of room in it. Then again, whichever soldier got charged with Volstagg's tent most likely was aware of his size. Pacing the floor, the Aesir prince groaned. The day still bothered him, and it bothered him even more that it did. 

"What's the matter? We won! I've never seen you so angry over _winning_ , my friend." He laughed, laying back on the stack of thick animal pelts that served as a bed. Thor often could rarely understand how Volstagg was able to carry around hat mass he called a body. And when he sat back it was like watching a wave crash against the sand. Thor took a few more steps, and looked over to his friend, wrinkling up his nose at how Volstagg had already grabbed a bowl of various cheeses to snack on. His appetite was really was boundless. 

Taking a seat across from him, Thor pulled his knees to his chest, grumbling, "Fandral..."

"What's that now?"

"I said, it's Fandral!" He ran his fingers though the thick blonde hair, which had become near matted from sweat and blood. He desperately needed a bath, which he would see to the second they returned to Asgard. For now he pulled his hand from his hair, wiping the filthy on his already dirty trousers. "That kill should have been _mine_ ," his words came out more bitter than he had anticipated, and he felt a pang of guilt over it. Fandral was a great friend to him and he had no right to feel so jealous or hateful towards him.

Volstagg just laughed, mouth still full of food, and a few crumbs lodged in his beard, "The poor prince is mad he didn't get the most important kill." The glare Thor shot him told the fat warrior he should back down; but, as usual, he wouldn't. "You should be happy for Fandral. That's his first kill like that. You remember how your first big kill felt." He jammed another handful of cheeses into his mouth, not even bothering to swallow as he continued talking. "Let the boy have this kill, dear spoiled prince. You'll get the next one!" He laughed and leaned forward to put away the bowl, dusting off his hands. In the silence of Thor's anger there was a small noise, a noise that Volstagg rarely heard from himself, "Aye, in your pouting at dinner you forgot to eat. Seems your stomach is the one conjuring thunder now, it sounds like." He laughed again, grabbing a bottle of ale and taking a few gulps. 

The look in Thor's eyes seems he could kill Volstagg int hat instant, but the large man paid his hatred no mind. "That kill should have been mine," he said low and through gritted teeth.

"Well, 'should have' doesn't get blood on your hammer, now does it. Now drop the pride, my friend, it's just us in here." It was rare he spoke so familiar to the future King of Asgard, however, after the ages they had spent as friends he felt he had earned the right. Thor shifted, dropping his gaze and Volstagg could see he had gotten through to him. Thor was notoriously spoiled, but easy to get in check, unlike his brother. Frigga has sufficiently spoiled Loki beyond reason.

He looked up, voice low and full of resignation, "It's fine, I'll eat in the morning."

With a loud chortle, Volstagg rolled back against the pelts. "No, you will not." That was when it occurred to Thor, they were returning to Asgard in the morning. That meant all the food that was left was used up at the feast. The only person who was probably smart enough to keep provisions was probably Volstagg. The rest of them were too indulgent in their own victorious haze that they lacked planning abilities. As he noticed the realization spreading over Thor's face, he laughed again. "I'm the only one in the whole camp with food."

Sitting up, Thor rested his arm against his knee, clutching his fist tightly. He hated lowering his head to anyone, especially his own friends. Right now, though, there was no other choice. "Volstagg..." the words felt like poison in his mouth, but he had to say them. His stomach, it felt, had begun to shrink and he was feeling dizzy after the day's exertion. "Volstagg, may I please have some food?" He felt like a beggar in the streets, lowering his head to some gluttonous beast. He despised the fact that this was going to be the only way he was going to eat until they returned home.

"Well, well, well," Volstagg replied with a wicked smirk, for once feeling himself above Thor. "Tell me why I should? I have enough here to last me through the night and back to Asgard. Why should I give any of it to you?"

Thor's stomach churned and he felt bile in his throat. Though the feeling was arguably either due to hunger, or Volstagg making the most of Thor's shameful situation. His stomach growled again, and he stared down his friend, realizing using the 'I'm the future King of Asgard' excuse wasn't going to work. Tensing his jaw, the prince spoke through his teeth, "Please, Volstagg, I'll do anything."

"Anything? Well, it's simple, you'll get fed just like my servants... by earning it." The inflection on his last words made Thor nervous. Volstagg had a look in his eyes that was devilish, and there was a tension that began to rise in the room. It wasn't until the larger man uncrossed his legs, leaning back with a lecherous grin, that Thor understood what he meant.

"Volstagg... your _wife_!"

"Bah! That woman knows nothing of the battlefield. Men have urges that need to be met. Like your hunger..." He laughed again and picked up a loaf of bread, "What will it be, little prince?"

Thor was ready to curse him, throw something at him, anything to make him see what a ridiculously foul request this was. However, as he went to open his mouth, his stomach churned so hard he had to fight back the urge to vomit. Though the prince wasn't sure which thought made him so sick; knowing he wouldn't have any sustenance for a long time, or pleasuring Volstagg. "I'm not just some little whore for you to force under that bulbous gut of yours, my friend."

"No, you're a man who has never missed a meal in the entire time I've known you... until now. How does it feel, Mighty Thor? Your stomach feels like it's wrenching inside... your mouth is going dry... your head is pounding like a thousand war drums... You feel as if you could faint this very instant, and you hate that." He laughed again, reaching to pull out a large leg of poultry meat. "I bet the very sight of this is nearly enough to change your mind. The smell of it is divine!" He smirked at the future king. It wasn't often he could best Thor in anything, so he was going to take full advantage of this. "And I won't be 'forcing' you to do anything. You're going to do it of your own accord, because you're so spoiled you've never tasted true hunger, and it's going to drive you mad."

The growing pain Thor's belly told him Volstagg was right. He'd lived such a privileged life that minor discomforts infuriated him. He could smell the food, and his stomach made a loud growl again. He tried to lunge for the food, but he should've known Volstagg would be faster than him in that regard.

"Now, now, old friend. You should know better than that. But you've got some fight left in you, which is good. Don't want this to be _boring_." He reached down, struggling to unlace his pants with one hand, not foolish enough to lay down food in front of Thor right now. Once he was done he struggled to lean back, forcing the trousers down far enough to free himself from them. "Get to work, or you get nothing."

Thor wrinkled his nose, positively disgusted at Volstagg's nakedness. Granted, he'd seen it plenty of times in bathing or dressing for battle, but this was a different context. It was a context that left Thor even more nauseous. Still, he was starving, and there was no one to see this shameful act. It wasn't as if this was new to Thor. Curious teenage years, and a roguish knight for a friend, lead to much experimentation. He moved forward, wrinkling up his nose even more as he reached to touch it. There was a stench of stale sweat and the prince could feel the bile again in his throat. "You are a wraith of a friend."

"This isn't friendship, this is business." Volstagg said flatly, watching him with rapt attention. Thor clenched his jaw, determined to only let it go this far. However, he was horribly mistaken, and when Volstagg's large hand grabbed his head, forcing him down, he let out a noise a surprise. The stench of the day overpowered his sensed, and he would have actually vomited had he anything in his stomach. "Come now, my friend. You're hungry and I intend to get to bed early."

He tensed his jaw, looking up at his friend with pure hatred in his eyes. As Thor took the larger man's cock into his mouth, he was already formulating a plan for corporal punishment once they returned. His only consolation was that Volstagg was good at keeping secrets. The taste was foul, and he stench did not help matters. However, still, he set to work, moving his tongue along the thick length and lazily bobbing his head along. Volstagg must have noticed his lack of enthusiasm and decided to show his disapproval when his large hand knitted itself into Thor's hair, forcing the motions of his head. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and went with it, trying to dream of other things. His head was forced down so suddenly that it elicited a gagging cough from him, but Volstagg only laughed.

Relaxing his throat, Thor tried to continue. He sucked gently, and the way his friend moaned served as encouragement. Perhaps if he could really make Volstagg enjoy this, then he could get an actual full meal. This was the most embarrassing situation for someone so gilded by praise, but as Volstagg moaned he began to feel a sense of relief. He just needed to get this over with, and then he could eat and rest. When his tongue flicked the underside of the fat man's cock, Thor felt him shudder. Perfect. He continued he same motion causing deep, guttural moans to come from his friend. In the back of his mind he began to understand his brother's fondness for manipulation. Though it was shameful, it was something to simple that he could do and t would get him exactly what he wanted. 

Volstagg's body began to tense, and that was when Thor began to get scared. He looked up from his work, but his gaze was met with a wicked smirk, "This is your appetizer, my friend." His belly shook as he laughed at his own joke, and all Thor could do was moan and whine in disapproval. But the grip on his hair tightened, and he realized he was going nowhere soon. Volstagg dropped his head back, wanting to laugh again. For someone who was the 'golden son' of Odin, he seemed to be far too skilled at this. He tongue was feeling far too good and driving him rapidly to the edge of his release. This was simply not going to do. If Volstagg had to share enough food to slake the appetite of a hearty warrior, Thor was going to have to work harder than this. Nevertheless, he wrenched his eyes shut, gruffly crying out and his release hit him in a rough wave.

The taste that suddenly filled Thor's mouth made him instinctively try to pull back, but Volstagg kept him here. The hand in his hair knotted tighter and he forced himself to swallow, drinking down the bitter flavor. Once Volstagg had finished, and Thor had swallowed it all, he finally let go of the golden hair. Thor jumped back, crawling on his hands and knees away from the other man, coughing and dry heaving. He had barely noticed that something was tossed in front of him until the smell wafted up to his nose. Bread, rich sweet bread... But... Bread. He picked it up, turning around with a deep fire in his steel blue eyes. "What is he meaning of this?!"

"Your payment, my friend." Volstagg replied with a smirk.

Thor stood, needing to make himself feel larger against a man roughly four times his size. " _Payment?!_ You shame me... Make me service you like some common bar whore... For a loaf of bread? What kind of fool do you take me for?!"

Volstagg only shrugged, "I am paying you same as I pay all the others. Contrary to your beliefs, my friend, being the son of the Allfather does not always grant you privilege. Now if you want more than that, you'll have to do more. It would serve you well to know what it's like to have to earn your keep. I'll give you time to eat that loaf and think it over." He grinned widely, picking up the leg of meat and tearing into it, the juices falling onto his, already ale stained, shirt.

With a furious grumble, Thor turned away from him, pulling off a piece of he bread and eating it. The taste of Volstagg hung on his tongue, tainting the sweetness of the bread, but he continued. He needed the taste washed out anyway. The bread sat heavy in his stomach and did little to satisfy him. His mouth felt dry from the lack of ale and her turned back, not even wanting to ask.

"Ale is free," Volstagg laughed. He had been waiting for Thor to ask, to shame himself a little more. Passing over the bottle, he felt a sense of pride. Thor had ways been among his dearest friends, however, he and his brother lead such entitled lives with never having to want for anything. Thor was good-hearted, but it was foolish to think he'd ever had an honest days work to earn his livelihood. Even as a member of the Warriors Three, Volstagg had a family to support and worked hard for what he had. If anything, he was teaching Thor a valuable lesson. 

Thor heard a sound from behind him, and felt the enormous presence of Volstagg behind his back. He tensed, trying to decide if bread could be enough for him to live on tonight. He wasn't sure he wanted to know a rack of meat would cost him. But something told him he was about to find out. "I need nothing else. This is more than enough."

"You should leave the lying to your brother. He's better at it than you." His hand came down over the small shoulder, large fingers digging in, "Don't worry you don't have to do much for this." He laughed and pushed the blonde god forward, pulling his hips to raise his ass in the air.

Thor's eyes shot open and he looked back, "How dare you call yourself my friend!" He struggled but it was no use. Overpowering Volstagg was something even he couldn't accomplish. "Unhand me!" Falling to his elbows, he sighed. His stomach was in knots, feeling the weight nothing but bread and the hunger was setting in worse. The way his head spun felt like he was on the Bifrost, and there was little he could do to fight.

"It's this or starve. We both know what path you are going to choose, so why don't we stop the dramatic behavior. You've already pleasured me with your mouth. We're past the point of propriety. Get over it, Prince." His hand smoothed from Thor's hip to the base of his spine, large fingers hooking into the edge of his trousers. With a grunt he yanked the leather down, leaving Thor's ass exposed to the midnight air. He brought his fingers to his mouth, slicking them as his other hand gripped at Thor's shoulder.

"Volstagg!" He tried to protest, but he caught sight of the feasts worth of food in the corner, and the knot in his stomach caused him to still. He dropped his head, tensing as two grotesquely thick fingers breached him in a way he'd never felt before. Choked noises sprang from his lips, and he clawed at the dirt. A painful burn ran through his body as he felt himself stretching around the intrusion. Planting his head against the ground, he tried to breathe. This was just going to be like any other battle. It would be painful and distasteful, but if he made it through, the spoils would be worth it. Taking in a sharp breath, he spat out a Volstagg, "Just do it already!"

"Oh? Here I was trying to make it easier on you. Very well." He laughed heartily, patting his friend's back in good humor. His hands found their way to Thor's taught and toned hips. With a groan, Volstagg pushed himself in, breaching the tight muscle and having to force past the tension. Thor was so tight he could barely tell if he would fit, and with each inch that sank in, there was another scream from the prince. He would almost feel bad, if humbling Thor was not a priority.

Thor felt a wetness from his eyes, tears of pain. He wrought his hands against the ground, biting back another howl of pain as Volstagg finished pushing himself inside. Staying still, he tried to relax and adjust around the harsh intrusion. He barely had a moment of true relaxation before the large man behind him began to move. Thor groaned and tried to fight against is, but he grip on his hips only got tighter. Yes, Volstagg was definitely going to get flogged for this. From behind him he heard a chuckle that made his blood run cold.

"My friend, you are tighter than a fresh virgin maiden! You've _really_ never done this before!" He laughed again, still amused. It had seemed they had all experimented with multiple things. Battle fields got lonely, and sometimes very cold. The fact that Thor had never reached that point just enforced the image of him as a spoiled prince. Taking a deep breath he started to build a steady pace, ignoring the muffled cries from the man below him. His hand slapped down hard on Thor's back, causing him to cry out, "You better relax, or it's only going to get worse."

Thor bit his lip, tasting the familiar copper flavor filling his mouth. He tried to relax, but how could he? After a few deep breaths he felt the man behind him beginning to move slowly, but deeply. Each agonizing thrust felt deeper than the last, and the noises coming from him sounded like a rooting hog. The Aesir prince could have laughed at the thought if he circumstances were different. But then the pace changed, and the feeling changed. Volstagg managed to hit a part of him that elicited a gruff moan from his lips. He was shocked, his cheeks flushing red, but Volstagg only chuckled and continued the same motion. Another low moan escaped him, and the too-proud Thor found himself moving back against his friend for more of that feeling. He felt so dwarfed by The other's size that his thoughts of escape left him as he tried to turn his attention away from the pain and towards the pleasure. He felt the heat of the large hand smoothing over his hip, gripping it tight to keep pace and keep hitting that spot that made him cry out that much more.

Thor was enjoying it, and Volstagg did all he could to not laugh and just focus on the task at hand. Still, the humorous thoughts ran through his mind, 'What would the people of Asgard to know their future king liked being taken in such a way?' It was absurd and no doubt something he'd use to blackmail Thor later with. The pace quickened as he felt himself getting close, and with that Thor's cries got louder and louder. Leaning forward, his hand clamped over the prince's mouth, muffling his cries. "You wanna wake everyone up?" He mocked, giving him a wry grin.

It was all Thor could do to breath with the monstrous hand covering his face. His clothes were constricting, sticking to his over heated skin, and his hair hung, wet with sweat, over his eyes. He felt filthy, and yet he still liked it. The moans became more desperate, and he fell to his elbows, dropping his head in shame and he moved wantonly against Volstagg. He needed his release at this point, and he was willing to take in the friend that he never would have touched just to get it. 

Volstagg's thrusts became sharper, faster, and his groans got louder and louder. And when he felt Thor tighten, he knew. One more sharp thrust and he knew he had him.

The feeling washed over Thor completely, taking him over. His screams were thankfully muffled. And as he came harder than in recent memory there was a clap of thunder outside. He continued moving, riding out the feeling of searing bliss. When he finished, the hand moved slowly from his mouth, and he gasped as if he'd been a drowning man. He panted and layed his face against the dirt, sated, but noticed Volstagg wasn't moving...

"I'm not done yet, my friend," he said in a humored, wicked tone. Steadying the prince, Volstagg began to take him with a wild abandon, ignoring his comrade's groans of pain. It didn't take him long to reach the precipice of his orgasm, but as he felt the feeling beginning to send him over the edge, the flap of the tent flew open.

"I heard thunder, wh-" It was Hogun, standing before them, petrified by the site before him, and yet still he made no facial expression. He just stared, fully examining what was before him. Horror was struck on both of the men's faces before him, and Hogun was beginning to wonder what kind of a nightmare this was. Quickly, and silently he excused himself from the tent, rushing back to his own.

Volstagg finished, laughing heartily. And when he pulled out, he fell back onto the ground laughing ever harder. Thor stayed perfectly still, frozen with shame and embarrassment. His only comfort was that Hogun was probably the one of the three who wouldn't say anything. When he finally found the courage to move, there was a soreness he'd never dealt with before, but the shame was even worse. He crawled away from Volstagg as fast as possible, fixing his trousers and glaring at him. "Food. Now. I will not ask again."

"That was hardly asking, little prince," he laughed, fixing his own trousers and pulling out a plate of meats, breads and cheeses, passing it to the furious Thor. The steel blue eyes of his friend burned at him, "Come now, that with Hogun was your fault. Your powers are still to volatile. You'd do well to get them in check before they get you into worse trouble. 

Thor tore into the food with a ravenous appetite like no other. The food tasted even sweeter than he could have ever imagined. The meats were perfectly succulent, and the breads and cheese complimented it perfectly. He stole a bottle of wine from Volstagg to wash it down, refusing to make eye contact with him. He ate and ate until he felt as if one more bite would cause him to pop. He didn't speak the rest of the night, and begrudgingly took a pelt offered to him for cover. He curled up in the tent, as far away as he could get, and attempted to sleep. 

\----

The next morning, as they mounted their horses to ride out, Thor let out a sharp cry of pain. Sif rode up next to him immediately, "Thor... Are you ok?"

" _Fine!_ " He snapped at her, stopping to compose himself. "I'm fine, just yesterday catching up with me..." He cantered on ahead, trying to hide his pained face, and above all, avoid the smug grin on the red-headed warrior's face. 

Hogun hung back, the last one in line, his face still frozen in his usual stoic nature. As far as he was concerned nothing happened that night, and for his own sanity, he had to keep telling himself that.


End file.
